


Love lock

by Undyingthorki (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Series: Ragnarok Outtakes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Undyingthorki
Summary: Loki keeps Thor's hair for magical spell purposes only! Definitely not out of sentiment.





	Love lock

Loki doesn’t know why he’s here, doesn't understand what drives him to come to this pit, arguably more filthy than the one he refused to set foot in to visit Thor. He would argue that it’s the physical nature of his task. But he could have ordered this to be done for him by some menial or another. Loki could say that he wants to see it for himself, all of Thor’s golden glory strewn about on the dirty floor. But the sight does not bring him satisfaction. Why does he need this at all?

Why for a curse of course! A final blow for his dear devoted brother. For this curse Loki knows he needs only one strand. So, why then does he scoop up the golden locks in greedy fistfuls? It wouldn’t do to leave it all lying around. Anyone could work magic on Thor if he did. It’s not selfish or possessive. This is just a practicality is all. Loki certainly didn’t care if someone else were to curse Thor.

He hesitates at the braid, where one dark lock has been woven into the gold. It is like a stain. He wonders if the blot of darkness has seeped into Thor’s mind. Convincing his brother to wear his love lock with a misguided pride instead of shame. Thor’s naivety would never end. But Thor is not the one here, now collecting up waste as though it were precious. 

Some, might still consider it precious. As far back as Loki can remember his memories are filled with gold of Thor’s hair and the near matching gold of Asgards palace. It was as if the entire place had been designed to magnify, but not outshine Thor’s brilliance. He remembers watching Thor’s hair fly as they chased each other, he remembers how it darkened when they bathed and swam together. How Thor’s hair was never any less than perfect, obedient, good, lovely, and how much it hurt to have a comb taken to his own dark tangled knots.

Loki unbraids and casts aside his own lock and uses magic to call to himself the last of stray hairs that have escaped his grasp before tucking the bundle away. He keeps one strand of gold twined around his fingers, curse hovering at the edge of his mouth. He casts and watches the hair burn away in a sliver of green light. 

“May you always lose what you love, Thor Odinson.”

\----

Thor starts in his sleep. Loki’s eyes look like they have been bruised. His skin stretched thin across his face. Around his neck are endless coils of ropes. Everything about him is too pale, too gray. Thor hears himself begging as Loki shakes him awake.

 

“Loki, no!” Thor cries, heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

 

“Shut up Thor! You’ll make someone think I‘m hurting you.” Loki is hovering over Thor where he lies on one of couches in Grandmasters suite. They must have talked until they had fallen asleep. “What possibly could you have dreamt of me doing that would make you cry like that?” Loki asks. He looks both worried and betrayed 

“I dreamt you were dying, that I lost you.” Thor says. At this Loki relaxes back and pulls Thor’s head to rest on his shoulder.

“Well it wouldn’t be the first time. I’m here, sleep.” Loki shushes. 

“I love you.” Thor murmurs into his skin. The words sting like a brand as Loki realizes what he’s done. He cradles Thor’s head in his arms and spreads his fingers through the short hair on his scalp. It is the first time since childhood that Thor has made that declaration and it might be the last

**Author's Note:**

> Art for this on tumblr!
> 
> https://undyingthorki.tumblr.com/post/176042339739/love-lock-in-which-loki-keeps-thors-hair-for


End file.
